tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ben109
Leave a message you know you want to I siad LEAVE A MESSAGE yippe I just entered the building 14:06, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I suggest making the camp organized as possible, and roleplay challenges tend to be popular. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) hello get more people to sign up oh if you can sign up for my charm school 2 :) Bens New Sig hey I have a new sig tell me what you think Me has a new sig this is it I think uhhhhh 14:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) helloooo... its tcf09 (just in case you didnt know) anyways i dont see you signature... at the end you hav to do four of these ~ or press the sig button at th top heres my two signatures 1: -You grow up the day you have your first real laugh 2: Totalcartoonfan09 23:00, January 31, 2010 (UTC)Totalcartoonfan09 oh its this Me has a new sig this is it I think uhhhhh 23:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Ummm, i went to a person who has a signature like that, then went to source in the edit mode thing (source is at the top right corner), and copied and pasted it on my user page, then changed it to how i wanted it.... kinda confusing Yessss im still here i just posted right above this b4 you posted on my page -You grow up the day you have your first real laugh Me has a new sig this is it I think uhhhhh 23:36, January 31, 2010 (UTC) me has a new sig this it I think uhhhhhhhh As soon as everyone gets there entrys in, I guess. But if someone takes longer then expected, then it will end early.--It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 21:38, February 1, 2010 (UTC) You mentioned Mr. Pigs in Best. Camp. Ever.Nad331 has a This isn't it. 19:40, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I gave hiom permission for the ET.Nad331 is a terrible bowler after 17 games. 12:29, February 5, 2010 (UTC) You know what I find shocking of you. You've gotten at least more than 1000 edits in at least less than a month. You must be on a lot. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 00:41, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm on the wiki a lot too. But sometimes I would be on some other wiki or that one of my computers isn't working. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 00:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC) You should've had a dance party that was 20 seconds. XD BTW. Thanks for saying congrats for adminship. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 00:57, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Y'know maybe the party should be 5 seconds. XD Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 01:20, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Me like pancakes. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 01:26, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Now I'm confused. :P Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 01:30, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh now I see. Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 01:33, February 6, 2010 (UTC)